


All My Love

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Dad AU, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adopted kids, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: "I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough."





	All My Love

"Hey...Karma?"

"Hm?" Karma looked over at Nagisa, his husband of almost two years. Everyone had always put guesses as to when the two would start dating, some even thinking they were already dating.

Not many people had really been surprised when they came out with saying they were getting married.

"I just... Karma, I want to raise a family...with you."

The words came as a shock to Karma, he wasn't expecting that. He smiled, nevertheless, and grabbed Nagisa's hand. "I'm glad to hear that, Nagi. Because I do too."

Nagisa intertwined their fingers together, really happy to hear that. "Then...how about we start looking?"

That's exactly what they did, and soon found two kids who they thought would be just the best to adopt, one being a girl named Kano and the other being a boy named Nagoya.

They couldn't wait to start a family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to publish this so I wouldn't lose the draft. I'm doing this from my tablet, and after this, will not be posting anything else until I get my new laptop.
> 
> But as I said, just wanted to get this published so I wouldn't lose the draft.


End file.
